Find Your Love
by Nicole214
Summary: Governor Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant II is about to retire and step down as Governor of California. He wants his son Fitzgerald Grant III to run for the position and hopefully go all the way to the White House. Fitz has been groomed for this from birth and wants to start. But there is just one problem. Finding the one. Will Fitz find his love or the love that his parents pick?
1. Chapter 1

**Governor Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant II is about to retire and step down as Governor of California. He wants his son Fitzgerald Grant III to run for the position and hopefully go all the way to the White House. Fitz has been groomed for this from birth and wants to start. But there is just one problem. Finding the one. Will Fitz find his love or the love that his parents pick?**

Chapter 1

"Is he gay?" Big Jerry asked himself as he watched his son from across the room. His eyes opened wide at the thought. "Could he be? No. He is about to run for Governor. There has never been a gay Governor period." " I mean this is absurd, absolutely ridiculous, completely—

"Honey?" Big Jerry turned to see his wife standing by his side. Elizabeth Grant had watched her husband for some time now wondering what was he doing there just standing staring at their son. "Is everything ok?" Elizabeth said. "Ah yes everything's fine". Big Jerry held up his glass from the table and took a generous amount finishing it in one swallow.

Elizabeth eyed her husband . " Jerry we have been married for 40 years, I know when you are lying and quite frankly you suck at it". Big Jerry let out a breath and looked at his wife.

"What's going on"? she said this time with a little more concern. "Don't you worry about Fitz?" "Worry how?" Big Jerry pulled his wife in a nearby corner of the room away from prying ears.

"That Fitz is gay"! Big Jerry finally said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at what her husband just said. Big Jerry bowed his head in shame feeling like an idiot for thinking such a thing about his son, preparing himself for what his wife would do for even thinking it.

"You too?!" Big Jerry snapped his head up at what his wife said. "So you felt the same way and didn't tell me! Elizabeth said " You didn't tell me either"!

Big Jerry was relieved that it was not only him. "But come on Jerry Fitz hasn't gone on one date in 2 years. All the girls we through at him is rejected. I mean the boy is starting to scare me." Elizabeth said while watching her son.

"Maybe we should ask him" No. Jerry said. " But wouldn't he display some sort of gay tendencies by now"? Elizabeth said thinking more on Fitz's actions.

"I don't know" Jerry said.

Elizabeth and Big Jerry just stood there watching their son

Fitz had been sitting at the bar for an hour now just nursing his tumblr of scotch. He had watch people pass and heading to the dance floor eating, drinking, and having a good time.

" This party sucks". He said to himself.

Fitz felt like he was being watched and turned to the right direction only to see his parents staring at him. He waved and they waved back with a fake smile plastered on their faces.

"Oookay" Fitz said turning back with a questionable face.

"I am so bored; maybe I should just go home." Fitz decided.

He look down at his still full glass and said "ehhh 5 more minutes."

Olivia ran the warm water on the paper towel with the soap.

"Damn" she said and trying to rub out the wine spot that was on her white dress . She had manage to get it out before it had a chance to set in and stain but now a wet patch would be on her dress for the rest of the night. " Just what I needed".

"Ahh"! Getting frustrated she through the paper towel in the garbage and walked out of the ladies restroom. Olivia dug her hand in her purse to check the time but was met with a black screen. Her phone was dead.

"Great! Could this night get any better."

"Where is Cyrus" she thought

She walked to the bar trying to find someone that can give her the time. She didn't want the Governor Grant and his family to leave before she had a chance to meet and introduce herself to them.

She came up to the side of a man and said "Excuse me do you have the time?" Fitz not looking at the person uncovered his watch from his suite jacket and said "9:42". Fitz looked up and was taken aback. She was average height a little taller maybe because of her heels but 5'4 , 5'5 Caramel coco butter silk skin, brown doe eyes, cute nose, pouty pink soft lips, short mid shoulder bone straight hair, and a coca-cola shape body. Fitz stared and said to himself "She is beautiful".

"Thank you" Olivia said as she walked off. "He's Handsome" she thought.

Fitz watched as she disappeared into a crowd of people still captivated by the unknown female.

"Well at least there was one highlight that came out of this boring party" He said paying for his drinks he had that night and heading home.

"Olivia!" Cyrus said.

"There you are I have been looking all over for you. Let's go meet the potential candidate and his parents." Cyrus said with enthusiasm. Taking Olivia by the arm they walked over to the Governor and his wife.

"Governor and Mrs. Grant I would like to introduce you to Olivia Pope. She is D.C. finest fixer." Cyrus said with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Pope" Big Jerry and Elizabeth said simultaneously shaking her hand.

"So you're the one that is going to get my son elected for Governor?" Big Jerry said

"I will be his campaign manager and fixer" Olivia said

"You come highly recommended by Cyrus which means you must be good" Olivia smiled

Elizabeth said "well isn't she a pretty little thing. Absolutely gorgeous!" making Olivia blush.

"Thank you Mrs. Grant" said Olivia

"Where is Fitzgerald he should be here Cyrus can you go find him I think he is still by the bar" Elizabeth said

"With pleasure" Cyrus said walking off making long strides with his legs.

Your reputation precedes you I think you will make this campaign shine. Elizabeth said while looking at Olivia from head to toe. With Big Jerry agreeing.

Cyrus came back 5 minutes later and said "Sir the bartender said that he went home for the evening. He said he was tired. "

"Oh well maybe you will get the chance to meet him tomorrow." Big Jerry said. Olivia nodded

"Let's say my office at 10:00 a.m." Big Jerry continued. Olivia shook her head 10:00 a.m. tomorrow.

 **Hey guys so I have been on Fanfiction for a while now and I have read some amazing stories from some talented people and I got to thinking that I could write my own. So this has been swimming around in my head for months now and I just decided what the heck and started writing. Thanks for the inspiration. Please let me know if this is any good I didn't know about spelling errors this is my first time. Let me know if I should continue or not. Like I said please go easy on me this is my first time ever so I would like to read your comments and feedback on how I did. I am not a professional writer and I type very slow. Just to through that out there. Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I definitely feel the love. I was blown away by how many of you all commented and added my story to your list of favorites. Sorry for the delay I had to think and brainstorm on where I want this story to go. So I will not keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"So what's he like?" Abby said through the phone while putting on a fiery red nail polish to her toes.

"Who Governor Grant? He seems ok, his wife is nice though" Olivia said while unpacking her suitcase and looking for an outfit to wear for her meeting tomorrow morning.

Abby rolled her eyes "I wasn't talking about the Governor I was talking about his son."

"Oh, I didn't get to meet him, he left early . I will see him tomorrow at the meeting so I will let you know." Olivia said.

"Bummer… well I gotta go the new episode of survivor is on in 5 minutes". Abby said

Olivia chuckled " Yeah me too got an early morning" while putting her clothes in the hangers in the closet along with her suitcase.

"Ok Liv bye love yah" Abby said

"Bye Abbs love you too" Olivia said.

Olivia hung up the phone and tossed it on the night stand where the hotel lamp was. She he got her bathroom products began to strip down for a much needed shower.

 **XXXXX**

Olivia woke up at 8:30 a.m. the next morning. She wanted to gather some campaign files and get breakfast before she met with Cyrus, the Governor, and his son. Looking at herself in the mirror she had on a fitted grey pencil skirt that was just an inch above the knees, a peach long sleeve silk button down blouse, and a grey jacket. On her feet were peach thin ankle strap heels. Her gold watch on her left wrist, bone straight hair with some curls curling out to the right side of her face. With a little nude lip gloss to her lips she left the room and headed down the hallway to the elevators.

The conference room already had a swarm of people working feverously. She made her way to the pastries on a table nearby and got herself a muffin. It was almost 10 so she started heading to Governor Grants office that was at the end of the hall. His receptionist said she can go in and sit to wait for him. She made her way to the door and knocked. She slightly opened it and popped her head in. Empty. She sat in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk. While she waited she crossed her legs and took this opportunity to go over her schedule and files and notes. She was so engrossed she didn't hear anything. The door opened and Fitz while looking down at his phone.

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a …" looking up he saw a woman sitting there.

"Oh I'm sorry " Fitz said . Olivia got up and turned around.

"No I'm sorry". Fitz parted his lips when he realized "it's the woman from the bar last night" he thought. "She is so beautiful".

"No No that's ok" Fitz said coming out of his daze.

"I see you have a watch today" Fitz said making a joke.

"Yeah I do " Olivia said with a little laugh.

"Olivia…..Olivia Pope" she said as she let out a hand for him to shake

"Fitz…Fitzgerald Grant III".

"So your Governor Grants son, a pleasure to finally meet you. I was suppose to meet you last night but you were not there" Olivia said.

"Aww yeah sorry about that truthfully I skipped out early" Fitz said scratching the back of his head nervously thinking "great now she thinks I'm not serious about this running for governor bid..what a great first impression." He thought.

" Cyrus has talked my ear off about you, you must be the best then". Fitz said

"Thank you" Olivia said with a slight smile.

An awkward silence fell between them as they just stood there. Fitz took this time to fully look at her. Sexy outfit, nice manicured light pink nails, light makeup. "She really is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said to himself. Not only Fitz was checking out Olivia was too. Wow he has a freshly crisp ironed suite, blue that matched his eyes, his hair was black curls that was trimmed recently, he had broad shoulders with a six pack (you can tell by the way his suite jacket hugs around his stomach), freshly shaved "after shave" she thought.

Suddenly the door opened and pulled them out of their haze. In walks Big Jerry, Elizabeth, Cyrus, and his assistant Matt.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, I see you and Ms. Pope have met" Big Jerry said

"Yes dad" Fitz said while tearing his gaze from Olivia to look at his dad.

Elizabeth came up to her son and kissed him on the cheek " I feel like I haven't seen you in years." " How's my son doing?"

"I know ma I'm fine " he said hugging her.

Elizabeth turned "Olivia so good to see you again. You look beautiful. I love this suite". She said while hugging Olivia

"You look beautiful yourself Mrs. Grant royal blue looks great on you" Olivia said taking in Elizabeth in the dress.

"And don't I look cute too"? Big Jerry said cutting off the ladies "Now can we get to work?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband. Elizabeth walked over to the couch on the side of his office to take a seat.

Big Jerry started "I want to announce my retirement at the California Day Parade on Monday". "What do you think Cyrus…Olivia?"

Cyrus said "that's great we can do it right before everyone eats like a toast." Already seeing it in his head

Olivia said while looking around at everyone "I agree with Cyrus it's a great idea not only is it a holiday but there will be a lot of children and families there to witness and see. Maybe after you your son can announce his own run for Governor. This can be a great opportunity for him to walk around talking to the citizens shaking their hands like a real politician."

Big Jerry agreed. " What do you think son?" looking at Fitz.

"I think it's a good idea it also gives me a chance to get my feet wet." Fitz said

"Well then it's settled". said Big Jerry

Elizabeth cleared her throat rather loudly making sure to make eye contact with her husband. Big Jerry looked over at her and caught on.

"There is one more thing I would like to address." Olivia shook her head.

"My son isn't really lucky especially in the female department. I don't know if he's ..shy or…."

"Oh no here it comes aww think Fitz think" Fitz said to himself.

"Dad don't you have an early lunch meeting with Senator Reston soon?" Fitz said cutting off his father looking at his watch.

Big Jerry looked at Cyrus who shook his head yes. Big Jerry said "ok well why don't we pick this up later time" getting up from his office chair.

Elizabeth shook her head and said "shit" under her breath. "Damn lunch crap meeting. I'm trying to get my son layed here is that so much to ask. I don't even like that bastard Reston anyway." She said while getting up and walking out of the door pissed to go wait for her husband in the car.

"Oh Olivia why don't you and Fitz go over more things and fill me in later. After all this is his campaign." Big Jerry said leaving

Matt said " Cyrus you have a conference call in your office in 20 minutes."

"Right let's go then. Liv, Fitz I will catch up later." looking at them while walking out with Matt behind him.

"I hope not " Fitz thought

"And then there were two" Olivia said

She turned around to pick up her notes and files "this is my chance..come on Fitz." He said to himself

"Olivia" Fitz said

"Please call me Liv" Olivia said

"Liv are you hungry? We should go to lunch you know to talk about what I will do and say on Monday for the Parade."

"Yes of course"

"I know this wonderful restaurant that sells just about everything." Said Fitz

Olivia smiled happily—why am I smiling like a school girl

Fitz smiled stepping out of her way so she can go first. "Ladies first"

"Thank you" as she said walking pass him heading out of the office.

He closed the door looking up to the sky he clasped his hands saying "Thank you". He swiftly ran to Olivia's side so he could walk with her.

 **Sorry this took so long. I found myself going out a lot this week and plus I wanted to go ahead and finish this because I will not have time to update again after today because I will be going on a cruise starting next week. You know what that means…no internet :( Again I am sooo very sorry but I wanted to post this while in my absence. Don't forget to leave me your reviews and see what you think. They brighten up my day and my motivation to write! Thanks guys:))**


End file.
